


Elation

by Danyu



Series: A Rurouni's Heart [6]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danyu/pseuds/Danyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For now, it was their own little world, void of any outsiders, and nothing existed but the two of them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elation

The opaque night is thick and black as velvet as it wraps around them, much like his embrace as his arms slip strongly around her, holding her close as the night sheltered them from any prying eyes. The full face of the moon hung low in the sky, providing the evening's only illumination as the pallid lunar glow filtered down faintly, providing her with a faint view of his face outlined in shadow.

His eyes were filled with a soft, loving light as he reached up and brushed away a stray lock of raven-black hair from her eyes, his touch delicate as if she were some fragile treasure he was hesitant to touch, and his expression tender as he gazed down at her. She smiled, and placed her hand over his, cradling his palm against her cheek.

As he kissed her, he tasted of warmth and sunlight, and her senses were overwhelmed by the sensation of his body, naked skin gliding over hers, and the strong, masculine scent mixed with odor of sandalwood, clean laundry, and the lingering traces of lovemaking.

The sweltering heat of the summer night bogged down on them, clinging to their skin in a dewy dampness, and the fireflies danced around the tall grasses as they lay together beneath the night skies with only the stars and the lightning bugs as their witnesses. She did not think of the dojo or the people waiting for them, or the reality of his life as a rurouni and protector of the vulnerable.

She did not think of the past, or the future, or the rumors that would circulate around town like wildfire if ever they were caught like this. She thought only of his kiss, and his touch, and the soaring elation that filled her heart every time she saw that soft light of love in his eyes. For now, it was their own little world, void of any outsiders, and nothing existed but the two of them.


End file.
